La Maldicion de la Bestia
by Heero Root
Summary: Un atormentado humano condenado por los dioses a ver la luna con ojos de lobo...pero solamente el amor verdadedo lo puede liberar de la maldicion que lo agobia... " Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"


Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot?, espero que lo disfruten

**Disclamer:**

Los personajes utilizados son exclusivos de su autor original, Masashi Kishimoto, solamente está poco original historia me pertenece, ya que me estaré basando principalmente en la película "The Wolf Man" (2010) quien fue dirigida por Joe Johnston.

_**" Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"**_

**Parejas:** Naruto x Hinata

**Género:** Sobrenatural

_Pensamientos y Susurros_

–Diálogos –

* * *

><p><strong>La Maldición de la Bestia<strong>

**Incluso un hombre que es puro de corazón**

**Y dice sus oraciones por la noche**

**Puede convertirse en un loco cuando florece la mata lobo**

**Y la Luna de otoño es brillante. (Y la Luna es llena y brillante)**

Se encontraba una pareja de chicos en los bosques de Konoha, una ciudad que combinaba lo que era la tradición y la modernidad.

– Vamos, Vamos Naruto-kun que debemos encontrarlo pronto – dijo una bella chica de larga cabellera negra, y de mirada perlada, no más allá de los 18 años de edad, vestida con un poleron de color lila y crema, unos pantalones ¾ de color azul marino y unas sandalias de color negro.

Más atrás caminando un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos de mirada azul, con ambas manos en su cabeza vestido con chaqueta abierta de color negro y anaranjado, unos jeans azules y unas converse negras. Este al escuchar lo que su amiga le dice, susurra

–_Como si realmente me importara encontrar ese lugar –_

–Dijiste algo Naruto-kun – dijo la chica acercándose donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

–Nada, nada Hinata-chan…solamente me estaba preguntado por que con tanta desesperación buscamos ese lugar –

Entonces la chica toma sus manos y se la lleva a la altura de su pecho y dice

–Según dicen si vas a este lugar, cierras los ojos y pides un deseo a las estrellas podrás estar con el amor de tu vida y yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun – dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

–Tsk – se escuchó venir del rubio

Luego siguieron caminando por el bosque de Konoha, cuando a lo lejos logran escuchar unos ruidos acercarse, Hinata asustada se acerca a Naruto, y este la toma por la cintura, y tomando la linterna que en ese momento le llevaba Hinata apunta hacia el lugar donde provenían los ruidos, y entre el follaje del bosque logran aparecer un grupo de 4 personas, vistiendo atuendos característicos de los Gitanos que Vivian en el bosque de Konoha, los cuatros llevaban armas de fuego, Naruto al verlos se sorprende, mientras que Hinata se sonroja fuertemente ya que se fijó en la posición que se encontraba con su mejor amigo, y las miradas de esas personas sobre ellos no ayudaba en mucho a la situación, ya que tres de ellos lo miraban con picardía

–Naruto? Eres tu Naruto? – dijo un pelirrojo de cabello rebelde con un tatuaje en su frente izquierda.

–Gaara?...si soy yo Naruto – dijo para acercarse donde estaba este pequeño grupo y volviendo a preguntar – que hacen acá? No deberían estar en el campamento?

–Así es de hecho de allá veníamos, pero Naruto recuerda que día es hoy – el rubio que sujetaba la mano de su "amiga" abre los ojos fuertemente, entonces enfoca su mirada hacia el cielo y entre la ramas y hojas de los árboles se logra apreciar la Luna Llena, entonces apretando la mano de Hinata sin lastimarla comienza a correr por el sendero de donde había venido Gaara y los otros tres, Hinata sin entender por qué el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de su amigo, comienza a preguntarse por qué la forma de actuar de Naruto ante lo que había dicho aquel pelirrojo, y ahora que lo pensaba, porque esas cuatro personas llevaban rifles, mientras corrían entre el oscuro bosque, Hinata observaba a su amigo, ella no podía ver nada, pero su amigo sabia como moverse ahí, era como si Naruto hubiera crecido en ese bosque, ahora que se preguntaba, no conocía nada del pasado de su mejor amigo, siempre que le preguntaba sobre eso él le respondía otra cosa o simplemente no le decía nada, miro la espalda de Naruto y se preguntó a si misma

–Que me escondes Naruto-kun? O que es lo que quieres que yo no sepa de ti? –

Siguieron corriendo por el denso bosque, hasta que de pronto llegaron a una pequeña planicie ubicado al centro del bosque, donde se podría ver una gran cantidad de carpas y carruajes de madera, iluminadas por linternas de vela al centro de esta una gran fogata iluminaba toda la zona central del aquel campamento.

–Tsunade-baachan, Tsunade-baachan dónde estás? – grito sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Hinata, la cual ella no sabía si estaba sonrojada por tanto esfuerzo o simplemente por la cercanía que tenía ahora con su amigo, de pronto su mano es soltada no por propia voluntad, ya que no sabía por qué pero le gustaba sentir el calor de su amigo que le trasmitía cada vez que tenía gestos así con ella, de pronto ve como su rubio amigo era golpeado fuertemente la cabeza por una hermosa mujer rubia, de voluptuoso cuerpo

–Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, Naruto –

–Itte, itte lo se lo se Tsunade-baachan – dijo el rubio acariciand la cabeza por aquel fuerte golpe propinado por la rubia – pero bueno… -

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto una mancha de color rosa, salta sobre Naruto haciendo que ambos cayeran, Hinata que se mantenía en silencio observo todo en silencio y ver como esa chica abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Naruto, le estaba haciendo enojar y mucho, se cruza de brazos y su mirada se frunce, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo, Tsunade que había visto a la chica con la que había llegado con el rubio, ve cada gesto que hacia esta al ver como Naruto era abrazado por su discípula, entonces decide intervenir

–Ya Sakura deja a Naruto en paz – entonces mira a la chica y luego al rubio – por la fecha creo que sé a qué vienes, así que está bien, lo hare –

Naruto que ya estaba imcorporado dice – Gracias Tsunade-baachan – luego mira a la pelirosa – Sakura-chan me puedes soltar por favor – tengo que salir con Gaara y los otros –

Hinata que aún no decía nada, se sorprende por lo que dice Naruto y se acerca a él.

–Como que vas a salir Naruto-kun?, que está sucediendo?, porque venimos aquí? –

Naruto observa nervioso a Hinata, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirosa, que no soltaba del brazo al rubio y miraba enojada a la pelinegra.

–Podemos hablar después, solamente te pido que te quedes aquí Hinata-chan –

Naruto se suelta del abrazo de Sakura y comienza a caminar donde estaba Gaara, la pelirosa mira con enfado a Hinata y le dice

–Naruto es mío, escuchaste y no dejare que te acerques a el – se gira y se va corriendo hacia donde una rubia de larga cabellera se encontraba, entonces Tsunade que se encontraba en silencio todo este momento dice – discúlpala cuando se trata de Naruto se coloca siempre así –

Hinata mira a Tsunade y le pregunta – quien es realmente Naruto-kun? – Tsunade se sorprende por la pregunta, pensó que le preguntaría por la relación de Sakura y Naruto, entonces la conduce hacia su carruaje que se encontraba unos pasos, una vez ahí ve a través de la ventana como Naruto organizaba un grupo pequeño de persona todas armadas, saliendo con rumbo al bosque

–No sé por qué Naruto nunca te lo comento, pero la verdad no soy la indicada para contarte sobre su pasado, quien realmente es Naruto que debe decirte sobre él y que es lo que esconde –

Hinata que se había sentado afirma con la cabeza, tenía enormes ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué, se sentía triste, angustiada, llevaba muchos años de conocer al rubio y este nunca le hablo sobre su pasado o de donde realmente venia el, mientras que ella le había dicho todo sus problemas.

Tsunade observaba a Hinata, entonces se acerca a ella y le dice

–Solamente te puedo decir que Naruto nunca te dijo nada, era porque quería protegerte, se ve a leguas que para el eres muy importante – dijo la rubio voluptuosa, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara de golpe y se colocara nerviosa.

**-OOOOOOO-**

En el bosque se encontraba Naruto, Gaara, Bee y Utakata, se encontraban al parecer buscaban algo

–No lo han encontrado –

–No para nada, me está pareciendo demasiado extraño todo esto, ya en estas fechas ya tendría que haber aparecido o haber hecho algo –

–Algo no anda bien –

Cuando de pronto a lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar fuerte gritos

–Oh no, es el campamento, rápido –

Naruto y los otros comienzan a correr rápidamente de vuelta hacia el campamento y lo que vieron los sorprendió, ya que lo que veían era una total masacre, cuerpo mutilados por todo el lugar, mujeres y niños gritaban horrorizados, hombres disparaban a loco, entonces de pronto Naruto comienza a correr rápidamente hacia el campamento.

–Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan – comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el rubio, cuando de pronto se escucha un potente rugido y un grito

–Oh no Hinata-chan – entonces observa como a lo lejos Hinata comienza a correr seguida de algo, entonces sin esperar toma su rifle y comienza disparar mientras se acercaba hacia donde había corrido Hinata, el cual se encontraba unas rocas afilada en columnas, al llegar ahí ve a Hinata llorando fuertemente, entonces se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

–Ya Hinata-chan, aquí estoy no ha pasado nada –

–Sniff…Naruto-kun…sniff – Naruto abraza protectoramente a Hinata, cuando de pronto sobre ellos una criatura se lanza al ataque, Naruto reacciona a tiempo empujando a Hinata, y dispara…

**-00000000-**

Se escuchaban unos murmullos a los lejos, le pesaba su cuerpo, la cabeza se le partía, comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos, para verse que se encontraba acostado su, cuello y hombro se encontraba vendados.

–Oh…ya despertaste Naruto – hablo Tsunade

–Tsunade-baachan, que paso? Donde esta Hinata? – dijo el rubio tratando de moverse, pero algo se lo impedía

–Bueno ella, no se ha movido de tu lado por todo estos días –

Naruto al verla sonríe, sujetando su hombro y enfoca su mirada hacia Tsunade

–Hace dos noches, fuiste mordido por eso –

Naruto abre fuertemente los ojos y se sorprende al escuchar lo que dice Tsunade.

–Eso quiere decir que… -

–Así es Naruto –

Naruto observa a Hinata con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y dando una sonrisa, le acaricia la mejilla y da un suspiro

–Que así sea….

**-OOOOOOOOO-**

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas, desde que no sabía nada de Naruto, y eso la estaba agobiando completamente, tenía mucha tristeza.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, hasta que de pronto ve el diario, el cual anunciaba que la ciudad estaba siendo víctima de una serie de asesinatos, el último de estos había sido Sasuke Uchiha, que había sido encontrado destripado y su cabeza cercenada, la cual había sido encontrada a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontró el cuerpo de este mismo, en una zanja en los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, en un principio le había sorprendido la noticia, y no iba a negarlo se había puesto triste ante la muerte del pelinegro, pero en estos momentos se encontraba más preocupada por su rubio amigo, había ido muchas veces hacia el campamento de los gitanos, para ver si sabían algo de Naruto, pero la líder de esta, la cual se había presentado como Tsunade, le había dicho que no sabían nada de él, inclusive en una de esas visitas, se enteró que Naruto estaba comprometido con aquella chica de cabello rosa, al escuchar tal noticia la dejo muy deprimida por varios días, siguió su caminar por las calles de Konoha cuando de pronto, choca con una persona

–Disculpe – dice Hinata

–No discúlpame a mí – dijo la persona con la que había chocado

Entonces de pronto Hinata detuvo su caminar, ya que la voz la había reconocido.

–Naruto-kun…eres tú? – Hinata sentía su voz temblar, y acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos, el sujeto que vestía un gorro de lana color negro, lentes negro, una chaqueta de color negro también y una bufanda de color rojo.

–Mierda…- dijo el sujeto, y sin esperar alguna respuesta sale corriendo, mientras que Hinata comienza a correr detrás de él.

Naruto corría a través de la gente, tratando de perder a Hinata, había sido muy tonto de su parte al exponerse así con Hinata, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba enamorado de aquella chica, desde la primera vez que la vio.

Hinata corría a todo lo que podía sus pies, él era su Naruto-kun, era la persona que andaba buscando todo este tiempo y ahora que lo podía ver…este huía.

Naruto al llegar a un callejón y sin dudarlo entra, Hinata al llegar a ese lugar, observa por todos lados y no encuentra ningún rastro de Naruto, lo que no sabía la chica era que Naruto la observaba desde el techo de un edificio cercano al callejón.

**-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

Esa misma noche Hinata recorría las calles oscuras de Konoha, cuando de pronto siente que la vienen siguiendo, temerosa gira su rostro para encontrarse….

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Se encontraba Hinata en el campamento de los gitanos hablando con Tsunade.

–Lo que me estás diciendo, es verdad –

–Así es Hinata –

–Entonces por qué nunca me lo dijo –

–Tenía miedo de que si te contaba la verdad lo ibas a rechazar –

Justo en ese momento entra Gaara al carruaje de Tsunade.

–Tsunade-sama…es…es Naruto –

–Naruto-kun? –

–No Hinata tu quédate en este lugar, pero sobre todo no salgas de aquí por nada del mundo, escuches lo que escuches o veas lo que veas, no salgas por nada del mundo –

–Pero… –

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

En medio del bosque se encontraba un Naruto el cual estaba sufriendo una especie de transformación

–Naruto, por favor contrólate…tu puedes controlarlo…no el a ti – decía Sakura muy preocupada

–Sakura-chan vete de aquí, antes…antes que sea demasiado tarde…-

Los ojos de Naruto comienzan a volverse una tonalidad roja, sus huesos comienzan a fracturarse, su masa muscular comienza a aumentar, mientras que tonalidad de piel comienza a oscurecerse, su cabello comienza a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo aumenta dos veces su tamaño, Sakura se acerca a Naruto

– Naruto, vamos cálmate, sé que me reconoces –

Naruto en ese preciso momento no escucha o no reconocía a nadie, y de pronto salta sobre la pelirosa, destrozándole el rostro, comiendo sus entrañas, dejándola irreconocible, su boca totalmente llena de sangra, al igual que sus manos, corre hacia el bosque. Lo que no sabía que en ese momento había sido observado.

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Se encontraba Tsunade reunía con un grupo de gitano, entre ellos se encontraba Hinata, la cual tenía un arma entre sus manos.

–No puedo hacer eso, lo que me están pidiendo, yo no…yo no puedo hacerle eso a Naruto-kun –

–Escúchame bien Hinata, eres la única que puede liberar a Naruto de la maldición que lo esta agobiando, solamente el amor verdadero lo puede liberar – dijo Tsunade, tomando de los hombros a Hinata

–Pero yo…yo no… –

Hinata estaba dudando, Tsunade le había pasado un arma de fuego, la cual contenía una bala de plata, en propias palabras de Tsunade, tenía que dispararle a Naruto para así liberarlo de la maldición que tenía.

–Tsunade-sama, se acerca Naruto –

–Gracias Gaara…ya saben que hacer, dispérsense todos ahora –

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

Hinata se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, hace minutos atrás, Naruto había aparecido, causando una gran masacre con los gitanos que estaban con ella protegiéndola, y ahora se encontraba persiguiéndola a ella, la pelinegra corría y corría hasta que llega a un peñasco el cual tenía una gran altura, cuando de pronto siente que la tiran al suelo, y sobre ella se encontraba Naruto gruñendo.

–Naruto-kun, no me reconoces…soy Hinata –

Naruto observaba a Hinata, como si la reconociera Hinata hace una sonrisa, pero Naruto gruñe y la ataca, cuando de pronto se escucha un disparo y todo se vuelve negro

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Se encontraba una chica caminando por el bosque de Konoha, en dirección hacia un campamento que se encontraba en el lugar, al llegar todas la personas la saludan y ella devuelve el saludo con alegría, aunque era una alegría falsa, ya que todos sabían lo que tuvo que hacer, y sentían pena por ella ya que había matado al amor de su vida, así era Hinata justo en el momento que Naruto la ataco, esta con el arma que le había pasado Tsunade, dispara en el estómago de Naruto, matándolo al instante y así liberarlo de la maldición.

Hinata entra en el carruaje de Tsunade y dice

–Ya vine Tsunade-sama –

–De eso me doy cuenta…Hinata-chan –

Hinata observa a la persona que se encuentra frente a ella, y se lleva sus manos a la boca y lágrimas en sus ojos, llorando de felicidad se arroja a los brazos de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

**FIN?**

* * *

><p>Espero que les alla gustado esta historia, sorry si esta algo como decirlo, intendible y que se acorta las escenas de pronto, en mi mente la tenia pensada de otra forma :P<p>

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido

Heero Root


End file.
